All Of Our Stars
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: "So open your eyes and see...The way our horizons meet and all of the lights will lead...into the night with me. And I know these scars will bleed, but both of our hearts believe...all of these stars will guide us home." Cabbie One-Shot VERY FLUFFY XD


**A/N: A new one-shot for all of you guys! This story is inspired by Over My Head and another story that I just read today and fell in love with called Perpetual Bliss.**

**So shout out to those amazing Cabbie fluff filled stories! You guys should check them out!**

**Well enjoy my loves**

**Narrator POV**

"Robbie!" Cat squealed as she ran towards his open arms.

"Hey kitty Cat!" He chuckled, grabbing her waist before they toppled to the ground.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around him and engulfing him in a hug. He smiled to himself for the split second that she was in his arms. He took in her strawberry sent; the way her arms got tighter around him before she let go and how right it felt to hold her so close to him.

He felt chills take over his body as she separated herself from him; a frown forming on his lips, only to be replaced with a smile when he saw how beautiful she looked today.

"Aren't you excited?" She asked giddily.

"Excited for what?"

"It's the last day of school, silly!" She giggled uncontrollably, poking his stomach.

"Oh I knew that." He chuckled as she continued to poke him. "Stop that." He laughed grabbing at her hands.

"Are you going to Nozu tonight?" She asked once she stopped.

"Uh…" He blushed, realizing he was still holding both her hands, before letting go quickly. "I don't think so." He answered.

"Awe why not?" She pouted cutely at him.

"I-I don't know…isn't that like a couple's thing?" He asked.

"No…I mean kind of but it doesn't have to be!" Cat tried to convince him.

"I think I'll pass." He shrugged. "I don't want to be the only one going alone."

"Well…" She looked down shyly before looking back up at him. "Tori and Andre are going together because they will be singing and Jade and Beck will be going together…" She trailed off, shyly slipping her hands back into his once again before looking at him. "I was thinking maybe me and you could go together…" She suggested softly.

Robbie's heart skipped a beat. Cat Valentine, the love his life, had just asked him to be his date to one of the biggest end of the year parties HA hosts. And he was just standing there like an idiot while she held his hands.

"W-Well...um-…I mean are y-you sure you want to go with _me_?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled at him, squeezing his hands as she took a little step forward. "You're my best friend." She said sweetly.

And there was the heart break. He knew Cat would never actually want it to be an actual date.

"I don't know…" He said, trying to pull his hands away, only for her to hold onto them tighter, pulling him closer to her.

"Please Robbie?" She pleaded. "I don't want to go if you aren't going." She pouted.

Those big brown eyes stared him down and Robbie felt weak in knees just looking at her. He was trying to convince himself that this was a dream. That Cat Valentine wasn't inches away from him-

Only then did he realize how close they actually were. All he would have to do was lean in and their lips would be connected-

"Robbie?" Cat asked, breaking him out of his daydream.

He sighed. "What time should I pick you up?" He smirked lightly.

"Yay!" Cat squealed, leaping up and wrapping her arms around his neck in another hug. He didn't even have time to respond before she let go, her hands resting on his chest.

"Pick me up around 8, okay?" She batted those long eye lashes at him.

"Okay." He smiled at her.

…

Eight o'clock had finally come around and Robbie sat in Cat's driveway, trying to find the courage to go up to her door.

He looked at himself in his mirror, running a hand through his messy curls. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and a nice pair of jeans with grey vans.

He took a deep breath, fixing his shirt before opening his door.

Cat had peeked out her window, gasping when she saw Robbie making his way up to her house.

She looked down at herself, straightening out her pretty pink sundress before fixing her hair. She took a quick look in the mirror that hung on the wall, reapplying her pink lip stick.

She had this weird feeling in her stomach at the sound of his footsteps getting closer to the house. She couldn't understand why she felt this way. It was just Robbie, her best friend.

She brushed the thought off, fixing her hair again before she heard a knock at the door.

She smiled, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi Robbie." She smiled shyly at him.

"Hi." He smiled back, moving out of the way to let her exit her house. "All ready to go?" He asked, holding out his arm.

"Yup!" She smiled, hooking her arm around his as they made their way to his car.

…

Nozu was filled with teenagers from HA. Music was blasting and everyone was dancing and having a good time.

When Robbie and Cat arrived, the rest of the gang was already there. They all had seats saved at the bar when they got there.

Everyone was having a good time; everyone except Robbie. Everyone was on the dance floor but Robbie wasn't ready to embarrass himself so instead he stayed back at the bar, sipping on his peppy cola.

He watched as Cat bounced around the dance floor, dancing with people she had probably never met before.

Robbie smiled at how carefree and innocent she was. It was one of the many things he loved so much about her.

Suddenly the lights were dimmed around the dance floor and the song was slowed. Some people left while others grabbed their significant other to dance with them.

Robbie's heart seemed to break when he saw a tall, tan muscle head walk up to Cat.

He started to talk to her, and both she and the handsome fellow looked in Robbie's direction. Cat giggled at something, smiling at Robbie before turning to the boy and patting him on the shoulder before he walked away.

Robbie made a confused expression as Cat made her way over to where he was standing.

"What did he want?" Robbie asked skeptically.

"Your number." She giggled as Robbie's eyes grew wide. "He was gay." She giggled some more as his face got red.

"Oh…" He muttered, feeling embarrassed. "What did you say?" He asked.

"I told him no." She shrugged. "I told him you were mine tonight…" She said shyly, kissing his cheek softly. "Dance with me?" She asked sweetly.

Unable to even form words at the moment, he shook his head dumbly, letting her take his hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Once there, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, while the other intertwined itself with his as his gently rested on her hip, pulling her close to him.

She smiled up at his crimson face as the rocked back and forth to the music.

"So…" She spoke up. "You seemed pretty jealous about that guy talking to me." She teased him.

"I wasn't jealous." He lied, avoiding her eyes as his face went back to being red.

"It's okay Robbie." She smirked. "I would be jealous if a pretty girl talked to you."

"Why's that?" he asked.

She froze. Why did she say that? Would she really be jealous? Of course she would be. This is Robbie. Her Robbie.

She couldn't possibly feel this way. It was JUST Robbie.

"Because you're my best friend…" She muttered, trying to save herself. "And I don't want to share you with anyone else…" She whispered, sliding both hands up around his neck. He shyly wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her as close as possible.

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

…

Robbie took Cat home later that night, walking her up to her door like a gentleman.

But once they got there an awkward silence filled the air and neither of them knew what to say or do.

"So are you happy you decided to come tonight?" Cat asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have come if I didn't go with you though." He said honestly.

Cat's cheeks tinted pink and she felt all warm inside.

Then she looked at the circumstances. They went to the party together and now they were at her door. This is the part where the guy kisses the girl.

No.

She had to get out of there.

"OkaywellIhadfunbye!" She said in one breath before darting in her house.

"Cat wait-!" He was too late.

Cat peeked through her curtains, to look at Robbie who still stood on her porch. He looked sad. This made her heart hurt and she didn't like it. There was this tight feeling in her chest and it kept getting tighter.

And before she knew it she was back on the porch, her arms wrapped around him in a hug. She smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her.

She pulled back. "Thanks Robbie. Goodnight." She smiled before going back inside.

"Goodnight Cat…" He replied, though she was already in the house.

She heard him.

…

It had been a week since the last day of school and Cat and Robbie had hung out every single day. She would show up at his house and they would go to the park, get ice cream, and sometimes go back to his house to play board games or watch a movie.

They were getting closer by the day and neither of them could see it.

The whole gang had gathered at Tori's house tonight to hangout and to just have some fun.

Robbie and Cat had come together and were currently sitting next to each other in the living room while they all played a game of truth or dare.

"Andre, I dare you to kiss Rex!" Cat giggled at her dare, which in fact she found genius.

"No way am I kissing a puppet." Andre crossed his arms.

"Rex isn't a puppet!" Cat and Robbie both said at the same time, getting weird looks from the rest of their friends.

"Nuh uh I'm not letting him kiss these lips." Rex chimed, shaking his head.

"It's a dare you have to do it." Cat sing songed as everyone laughed.

"Give me the stupid puppet." Andre grumbled as Robbie handed Rex to him.

Andre glared at Cat, pecking Rex on the lips before handing him back. Robbie laughed, sitting Rex off to the side while everyone made fun of Andre.

"Fine. Cat, I dare you to kiss Robbie." Andre smirked.

Cat and Robbie both went red.

"W-What?" Cat stuttered.

"You heard him. Kiss your nerdy lover boy." Jade teased.

"Jade!" Cat glared at her, her face red. "Robbie's my best friend."

"It's just a dare." Tori chimed.

"Yeah Cat." Robbie finally spoke up softly. "It's just a dare."

Cat looked at him. "Are you sure Robbie? I don't want things to be weird…" She said quietly.

"They won't be." He lied.

They were both lying to themselves. They both knew what would happen if they kissed right now. Those hidden feelings would bubble up, only to be pushed away until their friendship was ruined.

"Promise?" She whispered, terrified of what was going to happen.

"I promise…" He smiled softly, even though that was lie. He wanted her to be his. He knew if he kissed her right now that he would only love her more.

"Kiss already!" Jade said annoyed.

"Babe." Beck chastised her.

She just rolled her eyes looking back at Cat and Robbie.

"How long does it have to be?" Cat asked Andre.

"10 seconds." Jade answered for him.

"But-" He tried to stick up for himself only to get a death glare from Jade. He put his hands up in surrender, sending a sympathy look to Cat and Robbie.

Cat looked at Jade for help, only for her to give her a knowing look making Cat blush.

She turned to Robbie, looking him in the eyes, moving herself closer to him.

"Cat you don't have to do this is you don't want to…" he told her quietly.

"It's fine Robbie. It's just a dare." She said, even though she secretly really wanted to kiss him.

"Okay…" He said.

Cat started to lean in, so Robbie followed, both their hearts beating at a rapid speed.

Cat closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers.

_Just count to ten…_

As soon as they met, she felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body. She moved her lips against his, her mind going fuzzy as she began to count.

_1…2…3…_

But she didn't get any further. She was in such a trance. She could taste him. He tasted like spearmint gum and the diet Pepsi he had been drinking.

Her knew favorite taste.

She subconsciously moved her hand to the back of his neck, bringing his head closer to her, kissing him harder.

She didn't know what came over her. This was her best friend that she was kissing. Dorky, goofy, puppet loving Robbie. She couldn't possibly have feelings for him.

But she did. And she wanted to stay like this forever.

She felt Robbie's hand cup her cheek and she got butterflies in her stomach. She daringly ran her tongue over his bottom lip as he parted his lips slightly, letting her enter his mouth. She smiled a little into the kiss, moving her other hand to his shirt, pulling at it softly.

But when someone wolf whistled, both of them snapped back to reality, immediately pulling away from each other, wiping their mouths.

"Damn. We said ten seconds not make out for twenty!" Jade teased, making everyone laugh.

"N-No we weren't…" Cat stuttered, still flustered from how many emotions she was feeling for the boy next to her.

Robbie just stayed quiet, face red and his heart eating rapidly.

"Um, yeah you were!" Tori laughed.

Cat checked her phone only to see that it had almost been 25 minutes since they were given the dare.

"Next question…" She mumbled, keeping her head down, moving away from Robbie.

…

The rest of the night had went by fine; at least for everyone except Cat and Robbie.

That hadn't spoken to each other after the kiss and they barely even talked to their other friends. They were both feeling too many things to concentrate.

Robbie was confused. Cat actually kissed him. He knew she was going to for the dare but she willing kissed him for ten more seconds than they had to. That meant something didn't it?

Cat was absolutely terrified. She didn't know what came over her. She didn't know what this feeling was but it tugged at her heart every time she looked at Robbie.

When it was time to leave, Cat and Robbie headed to his car quietly. The car ride was awkward and all they could think about was that kiss and how it probably ruined everything.

"Stop here." Cat said suddenly, scaring Robbie a little.

"But this isn't your house?" Robbie said confused, pulling over anyway.

"Just…come on." She smiled softly, getting out of the car.

He sighed, following her actions and getting out of the car.

As soon as he was next to her she grabbed his hand, dragging him along a giant grassy hill.

"Cat where are we-"

"Ssh!" She giggled as the made their way to the top.

And almost moments later, there they stood, at the top of hill overlooking downtown Hollywood.

"Come on, lay down." She said, lying down on the grass and patting the spot next to her.

He sighed, a small smile on his face as he joined her. Then it was quiet, neither of them saying anything. Just the two of them, looking up at the beautiful sky above them.

"Look at all of our stars Robbie…" Cat said in awe.

"Our stars?" He asked confused.

She nodded. "It's just you and me…" She said softly. "So in this moment, they're our stars…" She whispered, reaching her hand over and intertwining it with his.

"Is my hand sweaty?" He asked after a moment.

She nodded. "It feels like a fish." She giggled.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, taking his hand away.

"No." She said, grabbing it back and holding it tightly before looking back up at the sky.

…

After that night, Cat tried to get rid of any feelings she had for Robbie. She could admit, she had fell for him a long time ago. But she was able to ignore up until the other night when they shared that kiss and that moment under the stars.

She would never tell anyone of that moment. Because that moments was hers and she held it close to her heart.

But she and Robbie couldn't be together. She had been best friends with him for forever. One wrong move and she could lose the person she cared about the most.

And she wasn't willing to risk that for anything.

Robbie was on cloud nine. He was madly in love with the little red head. They still hung out like they usually did but Robbie always tried to make a move and get out of the friend zone.

But Cat would avoid it. She would change the subject or act oblivious to his obvious flirting. She did it on purpose, not wanting to ruin things.

"Hi Robbie!" Cat smiled as she walked into his house.

"Hey Kitty Cat!" He greeted, making her blush slightly.

"Hehe…" Cat giggled, throwing her purse on the ground and kicking off her shoes.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked her as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"I dunno." She giggled. "But I can't stay too late though."

"Why not?" He asked. "I was hoping we could watch a movie tonight."

"Sorry I have a date tonight." She smiled to herself.

_A date?!_

Robbie's heart broke into a million pieces right there on the spot.

"A date?" He scoffed.

"Um, yeah?" Cat scrunched her eye brows in confusion.

"Well who is this guy?" Robbie asked a little annoyed.

"His names Evan-"

"Evan?" Robbie asked in shock. "As in the guy who didn't like you because you weren't a blonde?!"

"Yes, now what's your problem?" Cat asked angrily.

"My problem?" He stood up. "You going to go on a date with someone who didn't like you for the real you."

"So what? He's really nice and we talked-"

"Oh then I guess it's alright then. One handy dandy conversation can fix everything can't it?!"Robbie yelled sarcastically.

"Sometimes! Robbie what is your problem?!" She yelled.

"Nothing." He said calmly. "Nothing at all."

"You're being ridiculous…" She mumbled.

"I'm being ridiculous? Please Cat you're going on a date with a guy you barely know, on top of that he's broken your heart before." He said. "Like at least date someone you've known for I don't know, five-six years."

"Like who Robbie?"

"Um, I don't know me maybe?" He said heatedly.

"Robbie…"

"No Cat." He said in a low voice. "How can you not see it? Everyone else does. I mean, they only tease me 24/7! Or are you just ignoring it?" He asked.

"Robbie…I-I don't understand…" She muttered, tears ready to fall.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? I. Love. You. I have since the first day I met you. I am crazy about you. But you never see that. I could fly to the moon and back for you and I would still be your 'best friend'." He continued. "Do you know that every time you say we are just friends, you just stab me in the heart? After that kiss…I was sure you felt the same way. But I guess I was wrong again…"

"Robbie…" She hiccupped. "You weren't wrong…I-I j-just..." She tried to explain.

"You just what Cat? You just ignore them completely?" He asked.

She stayed silent, looking at her feet, the tears beginning to fall.

"Seriously Cat? Good to know all of this was a waste of time…" He muttered.

"Robbie I-I'm s-sorry…" She cried.

"No you're not Cat. You know how I feel about you. You know how much I care about you and you just ignore it because you're scared." He said, his own tears ready to fall. "Go…" He whispered.

"Robbie…"

"Go Cat." He said.

"So this is it?" She sobbed. "You're just going to c-cut me off just l-like that?" She asked.

"What am I supposed to do Cat?" He cried. "Sit back on the sidelines while you step all over my heart? Just…" He let out a shaky breath. "Please leave Cat. Have fun on your date…"

She hiccupped, wiping her face with the back of her hands even though it didn't help at all. She grabbed her bag, going over to her shoes and slipping them on.

She put her hand on the door knob, turning around to look at Robbie one last time. Their watery eyes met and Cat waited a moment, hoping he would do something.

She wanted him to grab her and kiss her and never let her go.

But he put his head down, leaving her no choice but to walk out the door.

…

Cat laid in her bed that night, sleep just notcoming over her. She had too much on her mind.

She went on her date with Evan. It was fun. They went out to eat at a nice restaurant. He was really sweet, always telling her she looked pretty. He told funny jokes, making her laugh. He paid for the both of them and bought them a slice of red velvet cake to share because he knew that was her favorite.

Everything had went perfectly.

But here's the thing.

He wasn't Robbie.

Cat couldn't stop thinking about him. Everything he bought her, she knew Robbie would have gotten more. Every joke he said, she knew Robbie's would have been funnier. Every time he complimented her, she knew Robbie would say it more.

If it were Robbie, they would have been at the carnival because he knows that she would rather be there than a fancy restaurant.

Her heart was aching and she had this wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She had to stop denying it. Everyone knew the truth. She thought ignoring it was for the best when it turned out to be for the worst. She didn't want to risk losing him when not taking the risk ripped him away from her.

And she had to fix it.

Because she was in love Robbie.

…

_**3 hours later**_

Robbie had been lying awake for hours and it was already 5:40am. But he couldn't stop thinking about Cat.

The way she looked at him before she left…

He wanted to just grab her and kiss her and never let her go.

But why would he do that when he knew it would only lead him to heart break?

_Creeekkk_

Robbie jumped, sitting up in his bed.

"Owy…" Someone muttered.

He quickly turned on his lamp to see what was happening, only to see Cat fall out of his window, landing on his carpeted floor.

"Cat?" He questioned, a little happy and annoyed at the same time.

"That's my name…" She muttered getting up and dusting herself off.

"What-…what are you doing here?" He asked. "And how did you get up to this window?"

"I climbed the latter on the side of your house." She smiled proudly. "You really should have that there, anyone could just climb up here."

"I see that." He said, getting frustrated. "Do you know how dangerous that is? What if you fell and hurt yourself-"

He stopped when he saw the shy smile forming on her lips.

_He still loves me…I hope. _She thought.

"I-I mean…because you know, I don't want you suing me or anything…" He tried to cover up for himself.

She giggled, rolling her eyes. "Come on get up."

"What? No." He said, crossing his arms. "You need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." She giggled, bouncing on the balls of her heals. "Come on get dressed."

"Why? Where are we going?" He asked. "I'm not leaving this bed." He said, being difficult.

"Fine." She smirked, getting in his bed next to him. "Then neither am I."

"Cat you need to leave! What if my mom walks in and sees you?" He asked worriedly. "I'm not allowed to have girls in my bed Cat."

"Soooo she would be mad if she saw me?" He nodded. "So she would be really mad if I did this?" she asked, scooting over and wrapping her arms around him.

He nodded.

"What about this…" She said breathily, laying herself on top of him, their noses touching.

"Yeah…" He whispered. "C-Can you uh…please get up…"

"Not until you say you will." She smirked.

"I'll get up." He said.

She smiled, getting off of him and standing next to his bed.

"Put on your bathing suit and let's go." She smiled.

"Ugh…" He groaned, getting up and grabbing the clothes. He glared at her as he made his way to his bathroom.

Cat just smiled back at him, checking her phone.

"Come on we're gonna be late." She complained a few moments later as he came out.

"Whatever…" He mumbled.

"Come on Mr. Grumpy." Cat giggled, grabbing his hand and leadin him out of the house.

…

"Cat, why did you take me to the beach, the sun isn't even out yet." He complained as they pulled up in her car.

"That's the point! Now come on!" She laughed, getting out of the car and racing ahead.

He sighed, getting out and following her down the sand dunes.

She stripped from her clothes, leaving her in the bathing suit as she ran down to the water.

"Come on Robbie!" She called after him.

"No way. I'm not going swimming."

"Robbbieeee…" She groaned, going up to him. "Come onnn." She complained, stepping close to him, making him nervous.

Noticing she was distracting him, she quickly stripped his shirt off of him, grabbing his hand.

"Cat!" Robbie chuckled slightly, not being able to keep up with her.

She just smiled as she led them both into the water, going all the way up until it was at her waist.

"Look." She said, pointing to the now purple sky.

"What?" He asked, following her hand.

"Say goodbye to our stars…" She whispered.

He was confused at first, until the sun began to peek up over the horizon and the stars disappeared, the sky turning a lighter color.

He looked at the girl next to him who was amazed by the sky above her. The way the pink and purple light shined on her face, reflecting in those big brown eyes. He could stare at her forever.

"Isn't beautiful…" She whispered.

"Nothing is as beautiful as you…" He responded, making her turn her head and smile shyly at him.

She looked down for a moment, before looking back up at him. "I went on my date tonight."

"Oh?" Robbie said, annoyed that she brought that up.

"It was fun. He was nice, and funny, and charming…" She continued, only making him angrier.

"You know what Cat, I don't really care-"

"You didn't let me finish." She cut him off in a serious tone.

He looked at her, silently telling her to continue.

"But he wasn't you, Robbie…" She said softly.

"The entire time I sat across from him, the only person I could think about was you." She smiled. "You are my everything. And when I realized you were gone…I felt like my heart was missing something. And…it's taken me a lot to say this but…I'm crazy, head over heels in love with you Robbie Shapiro…" She finished, looking him in the eye.

He was silent. He felt like he was dreaming. He honestly thought this was dream and he would wake up and his heart would be still broken.

"Please say something…" She begged. "I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry. I just…I was just so scared because I care about you and I didn't want to lose you. But then I realized that me hiding my feelings was just pushing you away! And I couldn't bare that because I love you so much and I know you don't think you're the most attractive guy at HA but I think you're so adorable and cute and-…a-and…" She stuttered as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. "And I-I just want you to know that…you are my everything a-and…I love you Robbie…" She finished, cheeks pink as he stared at her adoringly.

And without a word, he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She let out a happy squeal, her hands going to the sides of his face, kissing him harder. They both smiled into the kiss, the rising sun sending warmth to them.

"I love you…" He whispered as their lips parted before he continued to kiss her.

She giggled against his lips. "I love you more…" She mumbled.

"Nope." He smiled as he rested his forehead against hers.

She nodded, pecking his lips softly before he returned the favor.

"Hey…" Cat said, breaking their kiss. "Look." She said, pointing to the sky.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Our stars are gone." She pouted cutely.

"Don't worry…" He smiled. "They'll be back."

**A/N: THERE YOU GO! XD**

**It's taken me a few days to write this but I think it came out okay:P**

**What do you guys think? Review and let me know!**

**Love you lots :***


End file.
